Helena Winchester, Huntress
by SolasOibri
Summary: Hermione and Helena Granger were separated at birth, one staying with their parents and the other being adopted. What will happen when they meet, over 30 years later? Will witch and hunter clash, or will Helena learn how to use magic? How will this change Sam, Dean and Helena, who grew up as siblings? And why does Dean hold back so much! Will Sam finally get some? Reviews Welcome!
1. Chapter 1

"I what?!" Hermione almost screamed. She paced her living room, sending a stack of books sliding in her frenzy. Hermione was so beside herself she didn't bother to correct her mistake, very unlike her usual self.

"You have a twin sister." Harry said. He watched his best friend with apprehension.

"I heard you I just can't believe it. How do you know?" She asked, flopping on her couch.

"When I was in America I saw you, or I thought I did. I made sure to find a hair of hers and did a genetic trace spell, which showed your parents. I did more research and they put her up for adoption a few days after your mutual birth date. She was adopted by a nice American couple in the state of Kansas." Harry said slowly and quietly, hoping his friend wouldn't go into a fit.

"What's her name?" She asked, eyes unfocused.

...

"Helena!"

A petite brunette was pulled out of her book by her younger brother, Sammy, yelling across the parking lot. She put the page number in her mind and closed the book, yelling back "What?"

"Nothing, just wanted to bother you." He said, getting closer.

"I don't give a damn as long as you got my shake." She said, leaning on the hood of her other brother, Dean's, 1967 Chevy Impala, which she knew inside and out and had secretly named Mary mother of Freedom.

"Oreo, like you asked." He said, handing her the cup of creamy, cold goodness. Helena smiled madly.

"I came up with a name for my 'chete." She said, taking a sip and moving to the shot gun position.

"What's that?" Dean asked, having apparently come back from his trip to the grocery store. He hopped in the drivers seat and when all three Winchesters were seated she indulged them.

"Black Betty." She said, and Dean started laughing really hard. He admired Helena's creativity.

"Seriously?" Sam asked.

"Hell yea. Whao-o black Betty, big ass machete." She sang, causing Dean to laugh harder.

"Fucking awesome." Dean said as Sam shook his head.

"You two are too much." Sam said as Dean tore out of the lot.

In the short drive back to the Men of Letters bunker the three Winchesters bickered and bantered like usual. By the time the hatch of the head quarters was closed Sam was booty-tickled because Helena had compared him to 'a bear with brains' at which point Dean agreed, noting his younger brothers snoring, to make matters worse.

"What happened to him?" Kevin asked after Sam went straight to his room.

"He needs thicker skin." Helena said, and Kevin nodded, not interested in the drama.

"Got what you asked for- I'm gonna put the bag in your room and hit a shower." Dean said to Kevin, and at the prophets single nod went to do so.

"Anything found on, anything, Kevin Tran, honor student?" Helena asked, teasing the prophet.

"You'd know better than me, Seer." He retorted, causing Helena to freeze.

Kevin blinked, feeling triumphant until his feet left the floor.

"Don't. Breathe a word. Hear me, student?" Helena hissed up to his raised position, and when he nodded she let go of his shirt, causing him to fall a few feet. Helena used to intimidate him; now she scared him a little.

"How do you know?" She asked quietly.

"I see what God shows me. He showed me our... filters are different, and you can't be replaced." He said almost as quiet. After a moment he added "I'm just an honor-student; you have magic in your blood."

...

"There are a few things you ought to be aware of before showing up." Harry told Hermione.

"Get on." She said. It had been a day since she learned of her sister and she was determined to meet her, and share some kind of- bond? Was that possible after so many years?

"First, she was raised as a muggle. Two, she is a lot like you and very different. Three, she has two brothers she is always with and they all four, hunt the supernatural." He concluded.

Hermione understood hunters have always exsisted. As muggles they are in the 'ignorant of _this_ magic' category, for very obvious good reason. There seemed to be a concentration in America as well, making Harry more nervous of the upcoming trip.

"Very well; we just have to be very careful." She concluded, and they went about making a flexible trip itinerary.

...

Dean watched his siblings play chess while pretending to surf the web for possible hunts. Helena hadn't been beat at the game for at least fifteen years, to both his and Sam's knowlege, though Sammy was bent on doing so.

"Check. Mate. Bitch." Helena said, and at Sam's huffy "Fuck." Dean smiled when she did a fist pump in one of the flannel shirts she had somehow gotten out of Dean's laundry.

"Twenty seven moves in the whole game. I'm good." She boasted, giving Sam a cheeky grin.

Dean's mind went to the hospital room before his dad died, and the things John had said to him. Among them was Helena's adoption into the Wichester clan. It made sense, but he thought it odd just how well she fit in, and how alike she looked to Sam- same hair, though Helena's turned coppery in the sunlight; same eyes though no cave man brow; same mouth but fuller; same chin, nose, cheek bones; even though she was nearly a foot and a half shorter she was proportionately strong.

"Hey mouse." Dean called Helena by Crowleys nickname for her.

"What now, skidmark?" She asked. Sam laughed as he put away the antique chess set.

"I found something in your room, and I was wondering about it." Dean said, causing Sam to listen in too.

"And what's that?" Helena asked, confident there was no such thing.

"Do these look familiar?" He said, tossing a bunch of cards on the desk in front of her. The white cards had a cross pettern of blues and purples, and they slid across the surface easily.

Helena looked into Dean's eyes with an emotionless face, one he didn't like on her, asking without tone "Why did you feel I am untrustworthy? How could you feel like blatantly disrespecting me in more than three ways is okay? Why didn't you ask me before going through my shit?" She asked. She spoke with force, not volume. Dean seemed to be losing more and more of his resolve.

"You may be onto something occasionally but I am not it, ever. Not only do _I love you, brother,_ but I trust you won't do anything deadly stupid, wouldn't hurt me, wouldn't do anything like this, to _betray my trust._ I'm sorry I was wrong." She said, shaking her head.

She gathered her cards and mumbled another 'I'm sorry' before going to her room.

Neither Dean nor Sam spoke for a length of time, until Sam said "She's right, you know."

"Shut up." Dean said, and made his way to Helena's room to apologize. He knocked on her door frame, and when she permitted entrance he pushed aside the thick quilt she used as a door, sitting on her bed next to her.

"I'm sorry." He said lamely.

"I know you were just curious; I forgive you. At the same time you know me, through and through. I wouldn't hurt anyone if I can help it, especially you and Sammy. Please keep what I've done in mind next time?" She asked.

Dean nodded, glad his sister had a mostly level head. She wasn't like most girls- no make up or shaving or frilly shirts, wrench monkey, hard working and not so fragile. She was smart and drama free. She was one of the dudes. Until she put a well fitting dress on.

The siblings embraced, moving on. They parted and Helena said "The tarot is used for answers, and you can 'tell the future'-" She said the last three words with an exaggerated tone, waving her hands as if over a crystal ball "but it's hard to interpret and fuck that anyways. I use it when I'm not sure about which way to go or how to go about it."

"Huh. When did you start doing this?" He asked.

Helena paused as if choosing her words carefully. She decided on "When Missouri told me we 'are sisters of another kind' and to look into it."

Dean accepted the answer. After a minute he decided to ask "Can I see you do it?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Do we have to bring Malfoy?" Harry asked as he and Hermione picked up their bags and went to the fireplace to floo to said person's house.

"I know you have a hard time with him, but the war changed everyone. Not all for the worse, as you are starting to see." Hermione said. After a pinch, instruction and poof of green smoke each they were gone.

"Hello Hermione, Potter." Draco said as he hugged the small brunette, then going to shake Harry's hand. Harry obliged, noting his ex-enemy's effort.

"How are you?" Hermione asked.

"I feel good, suprised you have a sister and moreso that you'd like my company on the trip. It will be interesting. How are you?" Draco asked in turn.

"Shocked, excited. Glad I have you two so I don't go bonkers in the process of all this." She smiled. Harry and Draco smiled too.

"That's good. How have you been, Harry?" Malfoy asked next.

"Oh, you know- busy being boy fucking wonder. Glad to see America again though the circumstances are ironic and odd." Harry admitted, causing Draco to smile at his chosen word usage earlier in the sentance.

"Shall we?" Draco asked, picking up his backpack.

At Hermione's nod the three flood to Luna's house in Louisianna.

...

"Hey I think I found something." Sam yelled to the kitchen. Helena came around the corner in a black apron and mixing something in a bowl that looked like dough.

"What?" She asked.

"There was a report of multiple deaths during a panic at a fair, in which the killers were 'brandishing sticks and made a skull with a snake out of green smoke' that hovered above the crime scene for six hours. Funny thing is nothing about it was published, and it was as if the writer forgot what he was saying." Sam informed.

"Mind wipe?" Helena said, wiping her brow.

"Looks like it. Louisianna here we come." Sam said.

"Woo." Helena said, returning to the kitchen.

Dean sleepily made his way to the kitchen saying "Yay, we got a case.", apparently having heard the exchange between his siblings.

"Good morning." Sam said, only to have Dean grunt.

"Coffee?" Dean said as he entered the kitchen, seeing Helena rolling out dough. He liked how her apron made her ususally hidden curves semi-defined.

She pointed to the pot, saying "It hasn't moved, genius."

The eldest Winchester helped himself to coffee, and in the process saw just what Helena was doing, then exclaiming like an excited but skeptical child, "You're making pie?" Sam laughed.

"Yup. Peach to be exact." Helena said, and Dean said "Oh holy hell yea."

Before he left Dean took one more good look at Helena, saying "You are going to make one man the luckiest on Earth, Woman."

"Shut up and get out of my kitchen!" Helena instructed, swatting him until he did so, Sam watching in entertainment.

...

"It's funny that you showed up at this time. Death eaters attacked the fair two days ago." Luna said in replacement of greeting.

"Really? How are you?" Harry asked, hugging her.

"Concerned slightly. Excited for Hermione and Helena. Yourselves?"

The Hogwarts graduates exchanged pleasentries and sat for tea.

"So Hermione, have you a plan for this meeting?" Luna asked.

"Sort of. As it turns out she is a hunter, so it is funny that we showed up so soon after." Hermione said, causing the other three to nod in agreement.

"I wonder how she'll handle the fact she has magic in her blood." Draco said. More nodding. They enjoyed their tea and Hermione asked how the death eater disaster had been handled by the US ministry.

"Oh, you know, the normal memory charm routine. I was writing a story for my memiors on it but stopped because I'm not fond of computers. I want to bridge the gap between muggles and Magicals." Luna said, adding the last statement for explination to the second sentance.

"Hermione... I know you are skeptical of Divination, but may I? It certainly won't hurt." Draco asked.

"Uh- sure." She obliged.

...

Helena and Dean sat across from each other on the bed in the cheap motel room. Her tarot deck was between them, and Helena was unsure of how to go about showing her sometimes detrimentally stubborn brother something he wasn't going to take to easily. She decided direct was always best.

"Alright. I've been doing this for fifteen years, different decks, teachers. I'm going to tell it like it is, and I hope you accept if you believe it or not, which I don't care about anyway. In those short years I've learned the text books definitions, how to use my inuition, and in the last five, been hearing the cards themselves. They are tools, yes, but tools with wisdom, spirits, voices, all individual. Got it so far?" She asked, not wanting to leave him behind or too baffled. He nodded.

"How they work is with energy. They take the energy of the quarrent, or questioner, and interpret that energy plus the influences, thoughts, feelings, yadda yadda, into something the reader, and conduit, can communicate to said quarrent. They tell me what they say about what whoever feels." She concluded.

Dean was silent, amazed at how well his sister taught, not for the first time. She seemed to be waiting for a response.

"Okay, sounds possible." He said lamely.

"I'll do mine so you can see without having to have yours done." She said, adding "But first, let me tell you how I do this. I ground and center, shake out the negativity from the intuitve arm, the left, and shuffle. I see the cards like a sponge; they only take in so much energy, so I shuffle until 'the sponge is full.'

"Then, with the inuitive hand, I divide the deck into three piles and rejoin them. I'm going to do a version of the celtic cross, pulling cards from the left side with my left hand." She explained, doing just that.

She lay the cards down with care, one vertical, then one horizontal atop it, then above and below to her left and then right. She told the meaning of each position as she did so. Dean noticed how easily her movements were, as if very familiar with the routine.

"One: the energy and situation here and now. Two: The energy coming to me soon, always a nuetral position. Three: the thoughts in my thinking brain, four: my unconcious thoughts on the here an now. Five, the recent past and six, a possible near future."

To the very left she lay four cards vertically, on above the other starting on the bottom, saying "Seven, the question; eight, the family and friends thoughts on the matter; nine, greatest hopes and fears and finally ten, most likely end result."

...

"... and position ten tells of the most likely outcome." Draco finished, looking at the cards lay before him.

"So what do they say?" Hermione asked. Draco held up a hand and Hermione held her patience. Herry looked on, curious.

"You feel like you're at a crossroads; you have choices but not sure which will fit best. Your sister is going to come here, but you'll meet her family first, accidentally. She's on her way." Draco said.

"You think too much, need to get out of thoughts and into the moment. Relax, your worries only invite the potential. You feel like a child, ignorant and hurtful, though neither are true. You have been on a break as far as your rough path is concerned, which is not only coming to an end but will involve Helena." Draco took a pause for a sip of tea.

"You wonder what the right thing to do is. Do what you feel is right, get away from head and into heart with that. Your family and friends see you as a prime example of multiple strengths though you want to do more, always more, while feelings of inadequacy never leave you. At this rate you'll change the world, for better, dying a satisfied woman." Draco finished.

Both Harry and Hermione sat back. Hermione looked a little empty, or maybe too much in memory. Draco thanked the cards and put them away in their cloth.

"Did anything sound amiss?" Draco inquired.

"Not a one." Hermione said quietly, eyes still slightly unfocussed.


	3. Chapter 3

The yellow door opened and Sam walked in, bearing food and drink. Noticing the arrangement of his elder siblings he joined them on his bed, passing round the goods.

"What do they say?" Dean said, unwrapping his grease bomb.

Doing the same Helena said "The usual; I feel like I can't do enough and am afraid of you guys getting hurt." She didn't want to go into detail so kept it simple.

"Sammy did ya hear that? She cares." Dean teased.

"Shut up skidmark." Helena said, giving him a punch in the arm, causing him to drop his burger.

"You bitch!" Dean said, adding "I thought you cared."

"Damnit, drop your burger on my bead! You _are_ a skidmark!" She exclaimed.

"Not my fault you punch harder than Sammy." Dean said, rubbing his momentarily dead arm.

"Total skidmark." Sammy said, making eye contact with Helena, at which point both gave one nod in agreement as if decided.

"Buttholes." Dean murmered.

"Can be cleaned. Skidmarks leave stains." Helena said, and she laughed with Sam.

"What else do the tools tell you?" Dean said, picking up his sandwich and changing subjects.

...

"Good morning." Harry said to Draco from his seat at the table as the Slytherin entered the kitchen.

"Mornin, Hary. Sleep well?" He asked.

"Yea, you?" Harry asked.

"Yea, I did too." Draco replied as he filled a mug with coffee. He joined the boy who lived and sipped his morning brew.

"How did you and Hermione become friends?" Harry asked, curious.

"I felt really bad for what happened. Everything; the war, my parents, upbringing, pain I caused. I reached out to Hermione a couple years ago expressing my sorrow for what Bellatrix did to her- It was one of the things I can say made me sick to my soul for years. Still does." Draco said, pausing to swallow. Harry knew that feeling and they both set down their cups.

"She didn't want to meet for coffee so I left her alone. Then she walks into my work and after an hour she feels like I deserved a break, which I do my best not to abuse." He said honestly. Harry was shocked at the detailed spill but more relaxed in Draco's comfotablility with him.

"You may not want to hear this, but you had it the worst. I don't envy you, and that you're not bloody cookoo is a wonder and an inspiration. Thanks for giving me the time after what I did to you then, and for that I apologize." Draco said, meeting his eyes with green ones.

"It's over mate, so I'm over it. I forgive you. I'm also glad you're not a bloody wanker." He said, and they laughed.

"I could get used to that sound." Hermione said, walking with Luna into the kitchen.

...

"Ready to go?" Sam asked. He had his duffle and grabbed Helena's to put in the Impala.

"Almost." Helena said, finishing her breakfast.

"Tell me about the new chick." Dean said. Helena had told them the night before about the new element in her reading: an ally.

"Well, she'll be... immidiately recognized as connected to me somehow and I'll be shown to her." She said. Helena wasn't sure what else to say; the queen of swords was very vague on that.

"Okay well this might be fun." Dean said, smiling hugely.

"Don't get too excited Dean." Sam said, and this that the Winchesters left to a Miss Luna Lovegood's house.

...

"You feeling alright back there?" Dean asked Helena, who was green in the face with food poisoning. What was her soda cup was now full of a grosser version of her breakfast.

"Okay I know this is going to sound nutty but... Have you guys read the Harry potter books?" Sam asked.

"Nerdy, not nutty, and not I haven't." Helena said.

"Nope." Dean said. "And you are articulate when you're sick."

"Can you spell articulate?" Sam asked.

"Yes and that's not the point." Dean said.

"By the way, her house is four blocks down. Well I ask because Luna Lovegood, guys brandishing sticks, and the death eater smoke signal? So Harry Potter." He pointed out.

"You mean, we aren't the only one with books written about our whole lives?" Helena asked.

"Possible. We'll see." Sam said and Dean felt hopeful.

...

Knocking came from the front door and Luna opened it, revealing two handsome men.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Are you Miss Luna Lovegood?" Sam asked. She nodded.

"Agents Farrow and McCreed. We have a couple questions about the incident at the fair." Dean said, taking lead. They flashed badges and she stepped aside, welcoming them in.

"What do you wonder?" Luna asked, leading them to sit with her in the living area.

"Well we just want to hear it from your point of view, to see if anything you noticed or heard might help us with the case." Dean said.

"Would anyone like water or tea? Coffee?" Luna asked.

"No, thank you." Sam said, and Dean seconded that motion.

"Well, I-" She began, but was cut off by Hermione calling "Luna, do you really want to put these Mandrakes in the compost?" as she walked into the meeting. She looked exactly like Helena, and it didn't go by unnoticed by Sam or Dean. Same mouth, nose, eyebrows, height, facial structure... She even held herself the same.

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Sam and Dean, and she was covered in dirt. They looked at her with wide eyes. She swore a few times and said "Hiya boys."

"You're Hermione?" Sam asked, and Hermione shook her head.

"We have someone you need to meet." Dean said. He was freaked, and Sam was more freaked.


	4. Chapter 4

"Helena!" Dean yelled as he walked, followed by Hermione and Sam, to the Impala. She lay on the sidewalk, feeling better but not rushing it.

"What?" She yelled.

"Does this look like 'immidiately recognized as connected to you'?" Dean nearly demanded.

"Is she alright?" Hermione asked. At hearing a woman's voice Helena grunted and sat up, looking at the source. Then she stared.

"Rude to stare you know." Hermione said.

"You're doing it too." Helena noted, standing. They looked almost exactly alike, though Helena had longer, reddish curls and slightly lighter eyes.

"That's because I'm meeting my twin for the first time in over thirty years." Hermione defended.

"No fucking way. You might look like me but-" Helena said, but was cut off by Dean.

"Wait." He said. Helena's eyes shot to him and he felt like going in a hole. Sam looked angrily at Dean.

"What? Why? Look at me, look at Sam, boom. Humans have only so many combinations of genes, Dean." She fought.

"Dad told me. He said you were adopted, before he died, but I don't care. It's weird you and Sammy look so alike though. You came from Ireland, as Helena Granger." Dean said. Sam threw up his hands.

"It's true. When you and I were eleven mum and dad moved me to England so I could go to Hogwarts." Hermione said. "Mum's itallian but we only visited."

"Holy shit. Kevin was right, I do have magic in my blood." Helena whispered. She was hurt Dean didn't tell her.

"He said that to you? When?" Sam asked.

"A few nights ago." Helena said. Made sense now.

They all stood there silent for a moment, then went inside Lunas' house again. Inside were Harry and Draco, who said "Merlin shaved- you're the Winchesters."

"Fucking Chuck." Dean hissed.

"Indeed." Helena said.

"Yes, we are." Sam confirmed.

As they sat Luna made rounds of tea and coffee and cookies.

...

"Charlie would have a fit if she knew Hermione was real." Sam noted later that night.

"I know. Thank God she's in Oz or Helena wouldn't here the end of it." Dean replied. Sam nodded in agreement.

Hermione hadn't reacted well upon learning that there was a book and movie series out with her in it, but took the news well considering Helena had the same problem. After agreeing to read about each other's lives the sisters sat, talking of books. Sam and Dean looked on in wonder.

"Herman Hesse is good- Marrion Zimmer Bradley, Phillipa Graggory, Margaret George..." Helena continued listing authors she liked. Dean couldn't help but want to tease her so she would blush, but resisted because he was outnumbered by nerds.

"Marion was a witch. She invented the time-turner, and without it _The mists of Avalon_ wouldn't have been written. She went so far in the past she met Uther." Hermione told her sister.

"Whao." Helena said.

"With a time-turner you can only go backwards in time, not forwards, so there was no way to could just wait until the time she left." The Gryffindor explained. Helena nodded.

"How do you use magic?" Helena asked after a short silence.

"That's hard to explain. It's basically intent and ritual with a wand." Hermione said. Helena mulled over the idea.

Earlier, over dinner, the Wichesters and Hogwarts alumni had discussed the death-eaters; what they were and what to do with them. It was decided that the matter would be mostly handles with magic but more information was needed before action, so in a week Hermione would contact Helena for a meeting all seven people would attend.

After that Harry and Draco went home, and after a couple hours Luna retired to bed. It was then Sam and Dean stepped back to let the sisters bond.

Helena yawned, and Hermione said "I'm tired too. It was very exciting to meet you."

"Really was. Are you dudes down to go home?" Helena asked.

"Yea, we could make the drive quick." Sam said.

"Sounds good to me." Dean said.

After a round of good nights' and see ya laters' the Winchesters found their way in the Impala winding down the highway. Helena, opting to nap in the back, was snoring like a cat, the only sound to be heard but the engine and occasional yawn.

"So, Helena is Hermione's sister, not ours. When were you going to tell me?" Sammy asked his elder brother.

"It doesn't matter, she's still our sister." Dean said, which was true. Now matter how sexy she was when maing some damn good pie.

"Yea, but it changes things." Sam said.

"How?" Dean asked.

"She has magic, for one." Sam said, and they were silent. It was a big one. After learning about death-eaters, they weren't entirely sure if that was a good thing.


	5. Chapter 5

It has been three days since the Winchesters got back to the base, and this early morning was no different that it had been last week.

Sam woke and made breakfast and while he and Helena finished theirs Kevin and Dean rose to eat. A comfortable silence replaced words and as Sam went to research Helena went to her room for some reading time. She was in the middle of _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix _now, and understood more about her sister that she related to for her liking.

She went to put on on her laptop, letting the _Lynyrd Skynyrd_ channel stay as she sat on her book and began to read. After almost three chapters a knock pulled her out of the book.

"Come in." She said, and made room for Dean to sit on her bed. He did, and handed her the second book the the series about Harry, saying "Finished it. Do you have the third one?"

"Finished that one two nights ago. It's on the shelf, put this one back, please." Helena said, and Dean went to the shelf, replacing the second and taking the third as she had asked. For the first time she saw Dean as sexy, leaning his body over, muscles preforming as if for her to enjoy. It was a slow motion, and when he sat next to her again she felt a crackle of sexual tension.

"Thanks." He said, and she tried not to look at his lips.

"No problem." She said, looking at her computer.

"Are you alright?" Dean asked, and he seemed geuinely concerned. Of course he was; she was his sister.

"Yea. It's a lot, but after what I've lived: not much." Helena said, and Dean understood the notion.

"You know, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't read at all." Dean said honestly, and Helena laughed.

"Alright well, have fun reading." Dean said, standing to leave.

"If you want to read in my room, feel free." Helena said. Dean shrugged, sat again and the two made themselves comfy for reading. This resulted in Dean sitting on the foot while Helena sat at the head, legs stretched and resting on Dean's, both having minds consuming words happily.

_On the hunt_ started to play after half an hour of the two enjoying their books, and Dean glanced at Helena. He was attracted to her, but didn't know if that was okay since they were raised at siblings. As if she heard his thought Helena's eyes moved to meet Dean's, and she smiled.

"Dean, don't look at me like that." Helena said. She wanted to kiss him.

"Like what?" He asked, curious.

"Nevermind. You can stay here but I'm going to make lunch." She said, and went to do so. Dean watched her leave, or rather, her ass as she left. He put his book down and sighed. Damn.

He wanted Helena but didn't know if that would bring her more joy or more pain. Dean sighed and kept reading.

...

"I think I ought to teach Helena a thing or two about magic before the hunt." Hermione said to Draco.

"Good idea. What about her brothers?" He asked, finishing the dinner he was making at Hermione's, omething with pasta that she really liked the smell of.

"I'm not sure, but I think they may either come in handy or get in the way." She admitted. She helped him bring things to the table and they sat.

"They know what they're getting into, or the potential anyway." Draco pointed out, and Hermione agreed.

They ate in silence, the sign of a meal being consumed with joy. When they were done Draco washed up and joined Hermione in her living room.

"Thanks for having me. I'll be here tomorrow to help you plan, and I can help with training Helena if you like." Draco said.

"Your welcome, and thank you for cooking and cleaning. You make me feel lazy, Malfoy." She said in fake offense.

"Glad to do it, Granger." He teased and apparated home.

...

"LUNCH-TIME!" Helena yelled, and soon Sam, Kevin, then Dean arrive to eat.

"Tacos?" Sam asked. There it all was laid out buffet style; tortillias, cheese, chicken and strips of steak, beans, lettuce, tomato, onions, more cheese...

"Nice spread." Kevin observed, grabbing a plate to fill behind Sam.

"Thanks, Helena." Dean said, and the other men echoed the sentiment, to which she said your welcome from her seat at the table.

"Dude, this is super good." Kevin noted a few minutes after starting his second taco. Dean nodded vigerously, too busy with food to enjoy chewing to actually agree with words.

"Yea. Where'd you learn how to cook like this? I mean, I'm alright, Dean's better but we still suck compared to your finesse." Sam asked.

"I like flavors. With Dean and the kill me slowly and deliciously to you and your health crap I got an odd sense of combination." She laughed, and the answer seemed to satisfy Sam.

"Besides- Good food never lets you down." Helena observed, and the men around her noted the simple wisdom. Then she stood to get round two.

She was layering the taco meat in three cheesed tortillas when Dean came in behind her to get another helping too. Dean made his faster and was at the second plate of cheese in no time, saying "You keep cooking like this and I'll make you the mother of my children." as he passed.

"Careful what you wish for." Helena said, blushing as she walked out of the room. Dean smirked.

Sam noticed Dean smirking after Helena walked out with her blushing face pointed at the ground. He didn't like it. Sam wasn't hot on Helena, though she was beautiful, he just knew how his brother was with women.

"I'm not doing dishes." Helena said, and Kevin started a round of 'nose goes', in which the last to touch his nose gets the chore. Sam lost and soon was gathering plates.

"Cool if I go for a drive?" Helena asked Dean.

"Mind if I come?" He asked in turn. She looked caught but agreed.

"Meet in five at the car?" She asked next. He nodded and she went to her room.

Helena put on tights under her jeans and grabbed her leather jacket for the cold. After putting on her shoes and jacket she met went to the Impala.

Dean was leaning on the passenger seat and tossed her the keys when she approached.

"Really?" Helena asked, smiling.

"Yea, sure. Hurry up before I change my mind." Dean countered, even though he wouldn't have, as he got in.

Soon the engine roared to life and the two sat, letting it warm. They sat in silence and unvoiced wants. Then, like a learned lover, Helena gets the car on the little highway a few miles south.

"I didn't tell you about your adoption because I didn't want shit to get weird." Dean said. He had been thinking about it a lot.

"Well, too late for that." Helena said.

"Do you forgive me?" Dean asked.

"Yep." She said easily.

"You are damn sexy when you drive my car." He said without missing a beat, and she pinked in the face.

"You like it when I call you sexy, don't you?" He teased.

"Shut up or I will stop this car." Helena threatened.

"Will you sexify with your sexiness if I do?" Dean asked. He was really trying to push it.

Instead she punched him in the arm, making it limp and tingly.

"Not sexy." Dean said in a mock hurt voice, and Helena laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

Helena dreamt about flying. She was up in the sky, clouds whooshing by and tickling her face. She liked seeing towns, mountains, ocean and all like a bird, free to see without being in the middle of it all.

"Helena?" Sam said, and all of a sudden his face flew by. How odd, Helena thought.

"Helena." And there his head went again, and at his concerned face she lost her joy, and started falling.

She fell, oh she fell. Stories and years it seemed, until she hit her bed.

"Helena, are you alright?" Sam asked. He and Dean both looked a little freaked.

"Yea, I'm okay. Just a weird dream. Why?" She asked, wiping her eyes.

"You looked like you were having a bad dream." Dean said too smoothly. She knew when he was being almost honest.

"So, were you guys watching me sleep or did you come in for something else?" Helena asked. She wondered why her brothers were waking her at near three in the morning.

"Well- this came for you, and we thought you'd want it sooner than later." Sam said, handing her what looked like a mini scroll.

It was, and she found it addressed to her in a neat scrawl-

_Helena-_

_ Sorry for the urgency but Hermione has been taken by the D.E. You read the books yet? Do you have a fireplace? If so, tell us where; Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna and I will be there very soon._

_ See you soon, D._

"Aw fuck." Helena sighed. "We need to find Hermione."

"Yea well owl back and we'll find a way. We don't know how to deal with this sort of raving lunatic yet." Dean said. Helena got a pen and wrote on the back of the note. She handed it to Dean, saying "You know what to do."

Dean took the note to the owl, and Sam followed him out of the room. After attaching the note to the grey owl that it came in on, Dean told it to take it back to Draco. The owl took off and Dean closed the window.

"I've been thinking about what you said. About Helena and how she is magic or whatever. It is whatever; she never did wrong except push herself too hard. Give her a break, we won't ever need to think of shooting her." Dean said to Sam.

"Yea, you're right. She's going to save Hermione, or try at least. Like we would. She is our sister." Sam said, adding "Which brings me to another point."

Which Sam didn't get to, because the air popped and there were then five guests of the Magic variety.

...

"We know you have a sister now but we know something you don't." Blaise said to Hermione, who was spellbound, spread eagle, to a wall. In her excitement of the last week she had forgotten her to check her wards, which proved to be a very bad mistake.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Hermione said with a straight face; hard to do given the bruising starting there.

"You do and DON'T lie about it. No one likes a liar." Blaise said, slapping her on the puffier side of her face. She was determined not to react to the pain, and so far she was doing well, but it was getting tough.

"Her name is Helena and she has brothers. They make the Winchesters, or the prophesied TriGun. They are a key." Blaise said, trying to bate Hermione. She took it.

"To what?" Hermione asked, and her reply was a punch in the ribs.

"You'll see, mudblood. You and your trash sister, and her muggle goonies." Blaise said, and put a sleeping charm on her.

...

Dean pulled his gun and Sam went for his absent knife, by neither got very far before they were knocked out by a sleeping spell.

"Stupid hunters." A woman in a mask of a skull said.

"Don't underestimate them." A man in another version of the same mask said, and the five of them grabbed Sam and Dean before disapparating with a loud crack.

"Aw, fuck!" Helena yelled from the doorway.

She fell to her butt on the floor and sighed. Her new sister, and now her brothers? What next? Wait for Harry and co., or research, call Garth and other back up? Her head was swimming, so she went to Dean's room.

His room was neat, and she knew where his good whiskey was.

...

"I have a bad feeling, Harry." Draco said. He was pacing in his living room while Potter boy wonder sat on an overstuffed white couch.

"I do, too. Your owl hasn't come back, has it?" Harry asked.

"No. We need to get the Weasleys and go to Luna's. We'll move on from there." Draco said, nodding as if decided.

"Good idea. You're a good friend, Draco." Harry said.

"Okay, okay, go get the red heads." Draco said, and Harry floo'd to do so.

...

Some sobering up and several miles later Helena was within walking distance of Luna's. Before leaving Helena had penned a note for Kevin and grabbed a few key items, blasting out the door in a hurried frenzy.

"Alright, I'm a bit out of range but nothing pressing is going on so I'm on my way. Oh, and Helena?" Garth said, and Helena parked with Impala while holding the phone to her ear.

"Yea?" She said into the mic.

"Thanks for calling me. You got a lot of 'splainin' to do, Lucy, but I'm on my way. See ya." He said.

"Yea, later." She laughed and hung up.

Helena got out and Draco met her at the door. She was surprised to she him, and Harry, Ginny and Ron.

Ginny introduced her brother and self, saying at the end "He's red in the face cause you're cute."

"Aw, Gin." He said, blushing more, then going in the kitchen.

"Nice to meet you." Helena said politely, and Ginny smiled.

"We were worried when my owl didn't come back." Draco said, indicating Harry when they all went to sit in the living room with Luna.

"Okay that was then, this is now. Helena, we have to get you a wand and teach you to use it. Now." Ginny said, and stood.

"Are you serious?" Helena sighed. Then, like Ginny knew would happen, Helena's chin rose and her jaw was set in determination.

"Okay, let's go." She said to Ginny, and rose to take the youngest Weasley's hand.

"Take a few deep breaths." Ginny said. On Helena's first inhale Ginny apparated them to Diagon Alley.

...


	7. Chapter 7

The cobbled streets were dimly lit by lamps and for once there was no hustle and bustle, so Ginny easily led Helena through the streets to the wand makers.

The sign said closed but Ginny pulled out her wand and let them in. Helena wasn't strange to breaking and entering, but through the front was a little risky.

"Neville!" Ginny yelled, and Helena thought that was a good sign.

Sounds seemed to come from the wall, then a very tall, goofy guy walked out looking happy.

"Ginny, and friend. What can I do for you Gin?" He asked, pulling his long time friend into a hug.

"Not for me, for Helena." Ginny answered, then introduced them.

"Wow, two Hermione's. Let me guess; separated at birth, need a wand?" Neville asked as he went to a shelf for a long box.

"Good guess." Ginny said as he came back with the stick out of box and in hand.

"Try this; Vine wood with dragon heart-string core, like you're sister used to have." Neville said, handing Helena the wand. She took it and held it awkwardly, not knowing what to do with it.

"Give it a shake or something, Woman." Ginny said, and Helena did so, resulting in a stack of books disappeared.

"Not that one." Neville said, taking it from her and soon replacing it and telling Helena "Hazel and Phoenix tail feather. Please not so, big, this time?"

Helena took his note and did a smaller version of her earlier testing. The result was an electric blue light, mixed with red and purples. Neville grinned.

"There you are Helena, now go save the day." Neville said, walking back to whence he came.

"How did you know?" Helena asked. Neville turned to face her when he said "If I know Hermione I know you. Take the wand, it's on me."

...

Helena and Ginny returned and most were in bed. It had been a long night for all of them, and when Draco yawned after greeting them they all decided sleep would help in the long run. Helena went to sleep, worried for her family, determined and excited to learn about her new wand.

...

Dean woke to the sound of Sam screaming.

His eyes shot open and immediately to the sound, and he saw a black guy with a wand.

"Don't you fucking hurt him!" Dean yelled. He noticed Sam and himself were spread eagle on the wall, held by invisible binds. He looked around and noticed Hermione, swollen face and bleeding, in the same place.

Blaise lifted his wand and Sam stopped screaming, turning to panting because of the immeasurable pain he just went through.

"You sick son of a bitch. What do you want?" Dean demanded.

Blaise's wand tipped dipped and soon Dean was filled with so much suffering he wished he was in Hell. There was now way to describe it but thorough. Dean vaguely heard Sam yell but it all seemed like so little, just as long as he could die and get it over with. Soon the feeling was gone, and Dean was left shaking and panting, too.

"I want your dear sister to come and try to save you so I can sacrifice the TriGun to reinstate our dearest, Darkest Lord." Blaise said.

"NO!" Hermione screamed, and the sound was so broken it made Sam and Dean die a little inside. She cried, now awake, and nearing hysterics. Blaise laughed coldly.

"Nights out, ladies." Blaise said, and put them all back to sleep.

...

It has been three days since Hermione and the Winchester boys were taken, and Helena was getting frustrated. Although her tutors were consistently impressed Helena kept feeling like time was running out. Garth had found it funny that Helena had magic, but moved on quickly.

"Fuck a Patronus, and fuck this!" Helena yelled, throwing her wand to the ground. It didn't break and she was tempted to stomp it into the dirt.

"I know guns and I know strategy, so how about you do your magic thing, Garth and I'll shoot and we come up with a plan because it's been too fucking long for this schooling bull shit!" Helena ended with a huff, and Ginny looked almost proud.

"We can't go in rashly-" Harry began.

"Potter, she's got a point." Draco said. He liked Helena's outburst and sense of urgency for saving her family.

"You know what? This is what we're going to do..." Ginny started, and three pairs of ears were on her.

...

"Good morning ladies!" Blaise yelled, which was barely heard over the sound of Hermione screaming, waking Sam and Dean. She looked beyond tortured, famished and dehydrated. Blaise then lifted his wand, knowing his victims were awake.

Dean thought he was hallucinating when he saw Garth cross the hallway in front of him. It was so quick and he was so famished.

"Is today the day?" Dean asked.

"What do you mean?" Blaise asked.

"Is today the day we kick your ass into the-" Dean began, but was cut off by a burning fire in every cell of his body. He did his best not to scream but he really couldn't tell. When it was over Dean kept his eyes closed.

"Air Knight." Someone said, and Dean opened his eyes again, to see a robed and death mask clad figure speaking to Blaise.

"Yes?" Blaise asked.

"Your immediate attention is required at the front gate, sir." The death eater said, and Blaise smiled.

"It seems today is the day, but it will be your deaths that are had." Blaise said, and walked out of the room.

"Dean, do you think she's here?" Sam asked.

"I hope not." Dean said, although he doubted she wasn't.

Dean opted for passing out when he felt a movement to his right. When he opened his eyes Helena, Garth, Ginny and Harry were there, like nothing was amiss. Ginny unbound him and he fell to the ground in fatigue, barely able to hold himself up.

"No apparation on grounds, so we have to get out of here, now." Draco instructed as Harry and himself helped Hermione get out, all others following. Helena stayed at the very front, shotgun poised and ready, while Ginny held rear. Along the side of Blaise's manor Garth joined them, wielding shotgun.

Just before they reached the back gate an explosion was heard, and Garth said "That's our cue!", making everyone walk or hobble much faster. Soon they were out of the boundaries and apparating back to Louisiana.

"I don't know if I'll ever get used to that." Sam said, then the three ex-captives passed out again.

"Y'all ready for the real party?" Ginny asked.

"I should look after them." Helena said, and Draco concurred her thought.

"Ready when you are." Garth said, and soon Helena and Draco were left with three near corpses.

In a little over an hour Hermione, Dean and Sam were in beds and healing, thanks mostly to Draco. There wasn't much talking that wasn't teamwork, and after they felt both relieved and tired.

"Food?" Draco asked Helena, and she agreed. As soon as they sat to eat the other came through the door.

"That was a blast." Ginny laughed.

"You were almost killed! You mad woman!" Harry laughed.

"She's bad ass. I had no idea you guys were into battle." Garth said.

"When I'm not having fun I'm protecting my own." Ginny said, and they greeted Draco and Helena before going to bed.

"By the way; Team free will, 97, and the Death Eaters are no more!" Garth yelled.

Helena laughed, and soon the house was quiet again.

"Funny we haven't seen Luna lately." Draco said as he picked up plates.

"I was just thinking that." Helena said, and shrugged.

After dishes Draco went to bed, and Helena found herself checking on the wounded.

They all looked bad, Hermione the worst. Helena felt horrible but knew it was apart of her life; danger. She settled near Dean on his bed and listened to him breathing, slowly and deeply, in and out. Helena wanted to sleep next to him but opted for the couch, facing the door.

...


	8. Chapter 8

When Dean woke he was looking at Helena, sleeping, on the couch. She was cute and relaxed, her feet uncovered. Then Dean felt like a creeper and closed his eyes.

Helena woke and stretched, relishing in her feet being free of the blankets. After yawning she looked around, and noticed Dean waking.

"Good... Night? Yea, it's dark again." Helena said.

"Eh." Dean said, not wanting to get up. His stomach grumbled.

"I know that sound. Stay. I make food, deliver, for fee of course." Helena said in a horrible Russian accent and Dean tried not to laugh, then Helena laughed and he couldn't help it. Then she was off. Dean sighed, closed his eyes. Soon the sound of humming was heard from the kitchen, and at recognizing _On the Hunt_ Dean smiled.

"You should marry her. Right away." Hermione said.

"What?" Dean said, opening his eyes and finding her.

"Look, I've read the books, and though your portrayed as siblings who were close you were clearly meant for each other. You're not related, you two look at each other like designer cheesecake- come on man! Do it before someone else does." She said.

Now bacon was sizzling and Dean was had. He wanted Helena so bad, he just didn't know how to go about it. He didn't want to tag her; Dean wanted to make this woman his once worst fear; wife.

"How do you propose I propose to my sister?" Dean demanded.

"That's your problem, mate." Hermione replied.

She was right, too. Helena knew Dean as a one night stander, and wasn't too shy of them herself. Helena was raised a huntress and knew everything Dean and Sam did about the life. She was kind, kick ass, hot as hell and cooked like no one's grandma's business. Helena was Dean's kind of girl.

Dean's mind went to her first shooting lesson, on her sixteenth birthday, which only happened because Helena threw a royal fit that she 'wasn't born with a set of balls to use' because she'd be shooting already. She kept her shots steady, getting in a rhythm and tackling the kick back in less than a week. She may have taken a week but didn't waste ammo.

He remembered how determined Helena gets, how sweet and scary. He sighed again then Helena's voice carried though the house, saying "Come and get your freaking food!"

...

After the meal Garth did dishes and everyone got ready to leave.

"I think I'm gonna see if Garth wants to come over for some beer." Sam said, which both Helena and Dean though odd because he wasn't a huge fan of drinking.

So Sam did, and ended up handing behind to ride with Garth, leaving Helena at the wheel with only Dean for company. Both of which tried not to make it obvious they were into the other, but failed horribly.

Dean cleared his throat and Helena put in a tape. When she started singing along he went with it, going to their road trip past time- singing to tapes they knew since they were kids. They were having simple fun, and they liked it.

The miles flew by and after a couple tapes they were home. Helena turned off the engine and got her back pack in order, putting things away neatly. When She was zipping it closed he cleared his throat, and when done she looked at him.

In the eyes. Green met amber, and neither knew how to breathe for a few heartbeats. It was tense, very, and neither knew what to do with that. Helena didn't want to ruin it, and neither did Dean.

"Dean, don't doe eye me like-" Helena began, and Dean corrected her.

"Like your the best thing in my life?" He asked.

"Oh, come on." Helena huffed and opened her door, and Dean looked down.

"I mean it!" Helena heard him say softly as she shut the door.

"Damn." Helena and Dean said as she walked into the bunker.

...

Helena went to her room, and Dean didn't disturb her. He also didn't hear music so he knew Helena was using her iPod, which she only did to listen to songs on repeat in secret.

Which she did, listening to _Dust in the wind_ on repeat for over an hour before she was ready to come out. When she pulled off her headphones a knock came at her 'door'.

"Come in, Dean." She said, and he asked how she guessed it was him.

"Just a hunch." Helena admitted.

Dean entered, but decided to stay standing. He felt awkward and looked it, too. Dean laughed at himself and the teenager poking out, thinking it would be Helena who would make him feel so.

"Dean, you and I may be attracted to each other, but what about it? Bang and be done, just like we do all the rest? Where would we end? Because you know as well as I that once it starts it's already over." Helena started.

Dean thought for a moment, looking at her trinkets as he thought.

"There are no words. I think we can make it end at our ends." Dean chose to say, and soon Helena was standing, too.

"I love you; I don't want you to hate me." She said, and Dean could feel her breath on his chest.

"What you just said." Dean said, and swooped in for a kiss.

Helena took a step back, and Dean opened his eyes as he was pushed up against the wall. Helena followed, her body pressed firmly against his like her lips. Dean liked how she used her tiny body. Very much.

Dean picked Helena up by her round ass and spilled her on her bed. Her hair went flying, which Dean liked with the look of surprise on her face, which quickly turned to lust. As soon as he was beside Helena she was taking his shirt off, then came hers, her bra, their pants...

Dean pinned Helena to the bed, sitting on her hips and holding her hands above her head with his left hand. She growled as Dean lifted himself and took off her panties, letting his free hand stroke her body after that.

"Hey guys I found a-" Sam's voice trailed off as he exited Helena's room.

"I told you to knock!" Helena yelled as Dean said "Aw, come on!"

"Come into the research room when your decent, please!" Sam tossed over his shoulder as he headed that direction himself.

As Helena started to get up Dean stopped her with a kiss.

"We have to save someone." She purred.

"Aw, come on." He said again, pouting. For emphasis Helena bit Dean's lower lip, and he winced.

"Ha. Until next time, sexy man." She said, dressed now, and walked out of the room.

...


End file.
